


I was in electrical doing my tasks!

by ForestFreak



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Interactive, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFreak/pseuds/ForestFreak
Summary: Ten astronauts. Eight crewmates. Two imposters. A handful of kids who really shouldn't be here (Seriously, what was HQ thinking, letting people bring their kids on this voyage? Any sane person would have said no. But not HQ. No, they just added them to the mission log as "mini crewmates")The mission was simple. Fly to the moon base in the nearest sector, drop off supplies, and return home. It was simple at least, until the first body was found.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Polls

Before we begin, I would like to point out the reader interactive tag. In most cases, this will mean deciding the protagonist's actions after a choice is given at the end of a chapter. This can be as basic as deciding what room to go to, or as important as deciding who to vote as the imposter.

In this case, the decision is which crewmate will be chosen as the POV character. The winner will be the character we follow in the beginning, but they will not necessarily survive. In the event of the POV characters death, there will be a poll to determine who we will follow from there.

It is not possible to follow an impostor from the first POV character, as the impostors will only be chosen after the vote, however, after the first POV character dies (if they die at all), it will then be possible to follow an impostor, should they win the reader vote.

In the case of this first poll, the two crewmates with the least votes will be excluded from the story (I'm sticking with the ten crewmate limit)

POV poll:

**Poll closed. Thank you for participating.**


	2. Mission Log: Red 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's day begins aboard the Skeld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of the first poll are in! Thank you all so much for taking part, this story is completely reliant on all of you and it makes me so happy to see people taking the time to interact with it.
> 
> I'm happy to announce that our first POV will be Red!
> 
> Unfortunately, Purple and Black didn't receive any votes, and therefore will not be in this story. They have already been removed from the tags.

It was three days into the voyage, and Red was already wishing he could get off of this ship. He didn't know if it was budget cuts or just plain negligence, but there was no way in hell a ship should have this many problems without being pulled for more thorough repairs.

Whether it was the frayed, sparking wires that constantly fell apart, the O2 filter getting clogged so frequently that Red was surprised they still had breathable air, or whatever other problems the ship presented on a daily basis, it was always something.

At the very least he had the other crewmates to keep him from losing his mind. Regulation had them unable to exchange names, but refering to one another by the colour of their suits worked perfectly fine.

Walking into the cafeteria, Red sat down at the table, ready for the crew's morning meeting, happy to see that Lime and Orange were already there waiting.

"Good Morning." He smiled, not that it could be seen through his suit.

"Good morning Red!" Lime chirped, bouncing in their seat. "Did you sleep okay?"

Red nodded, and sat down next to Orange.

"That's good. I didn't sleep at all. The medbay is really uncomfy," Orange mumbled, rubbing at his arm unconsciously.

"If you don't want to sleep in the medbay, you should pay more attention in electrical. Honestly with all the exposed wires in there, I'm surprised nobody got a shock that bad sooner," Red chuckled, having had a few close calls himself.

Lime moved to speak, but another voice cut them off.

"Morning crew. We shall begin the meeting once everyone has arrived," The ship's Captain, Brown announced, closely followed by White.

"Who's turn is it to drag Blue out of bed?" White joked. "I did it yesterday, so it definitely isn't me."

Brown sighed. "If it comes to that, I will go get her. She can't keep doing this, it's incredibly unprofessional."

Over the next few minutes, Green, Yellow, Cyan, and Pink all filed into the cafeteria, followed by four children wearing tiny spacesuits. Yellow sat on Red's other side. Blue was nowhere to be found.

Grumbling about poor work ethic, Brown got up and left the cafeteria, failing to notice Green slipping Yellow a twenty dollar bill.

"Really you two? Betting on whether or not Blue can be bothered to get out of bed? If the Captain finds out you'll both be put on calibration duty for the rest of the mission." Pink glared.

Red shuddered. Calibrating the distributor was awful.

Pink then put her focus fully on Green.

"And if you're going to bet, don't bet on something so stupid. We all knew that Blue wasn't going to get her ass out of bed. You pretty much just gave Yellow twenty bucks for free."

"Well, maybe I wanted to give Yellow my money. You don't know," Green huffed, crossing their arms and looking down at the table. White was visibly trying not to laugh at them.

Brown chose that moment to return, Blue in tow. Said crewmate stumbled around in a half asleep stupor, grumbling about the captain having interrupted her dream.

"Mama!" One of the children called out, rushing across the room to tackle Blue in a hug. Red held back his desire to 'aww' at the sight. Cyan, Lime, and Orange had no such reservations, and all made delighted sounds at the sight.

The rule against exchanging names included the kids, whom the mission logs listed as 'Mini crewmates'. In Red's opinion, they shouldn't be on board at all. They could be hurt after all.

But, all long as they were here, the crew needed something to call them. As such, Blue's daughter was called Mini Blue, Cyan's son was Mini Cyan, and Yellow's kids were Mini Yellow and Yellow Jr (Not that Red could tell which was which through their suits)

With everyone present, Brown began the meeting, asking if anyone had anything to report (a big load of nothing), before sending each them their task lists for the day over their communicators.

Blue immediately tried to get Cyan to trade their long tasks for her short tasks, but was quickly shut down by Pink.

"Blue, stop it. Nobody will do your tasks for you. Stop trying," She growled, having been Blue's attempt at getting out of working the day before.

Brown gave her a grateful nod, before adjourning the meeting.

Looking down at his task list, Red hummed to himself. He had tasks in Electrical, Navigation, O2, the Reactor, and Weapons. The only question was, which should he do first?

**Tasks:  
Navigation: Chart Course  
Navigation: Stabilize Steering  
O2: Clean O2 Filter  
Weapons: Clear Asteroids  
Electrical: Fix Wiring  
Reactor: Start Reactor ******

Poll:

**Poll closed, Thank you for participating**


	3. Mission Log: Red 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red goes to electrical. This can only end well.

After a moment of thought, Red walked to the south exit to the cafeteria, headed towards Electrical. It only made sense, he thought. After all, the second set of wires could be anywhere on the ship, and he wouldn't know until he finished the first.

It would be annoying if he did his tasks in another part of the ship, only to need to return for the next wire set. Easier to get them all done in one go.

Following behind him were Yellow and Cyan, the former having left their kids in the cafeteria, whereas the latter had their son perched on their shoulders. Yellow walked directly behind Red, close enough that they were nearly stepping on his heels, leering at the crimson suited crewmate hard enough to make his hair stand on end within his suit. Meanwhile Cyan seemed to flinch away the moment either of them so much as glanced at them.

"You alright Cyan?" Red asked, ignoring Yellow's gaze.

"I'm fine, please don't worry about me," Cyan replied, voice barely above a whisper. "Um, Yellow? Shouldn't you bring your kids with you?"

Yellow audibly scoffed. "Into electrical? Not a chance. I'm a responsible parent, thanks. I'll pick them up once I'm done in here," they said, giving Cyan and their son a judgemental look.

Cyan looked at their feet. "Right, sorry. Maybe I should run back and leave Mini Cyan with them..."

Red gave Yellow an annoyed look. "There's nothing wrong with keeping him with you Cyan. Yellow can parent their kids however they want, but that doesn't mean you have to do things the same way."

Yellow smirked. "No no, please, let them head back. Me and you can go off to electrical alone and do our tasks without having to deal with their shit."

Cyan flinched, leaving Red's annoyance to shift to something far colder.

"Leave them alone Yellow. If there's anyone's shit I don't want to deal with, it's yours," Red growled.

Finally, the group reached their destination, walking up to their tasks. Red took the wires, Cyan went to calculate the distributor, and Yellow went to divert power to another part of the ship.

The room was silent outside of the humming of electricity, until Mini Cyan piped up;

"Hungry!" He called, hitting his tiny hands down on his parent's helmet.

"What, did you not feed your kid when we were in the cafeteria?" Yellow snarked.

Cyan shuffled their feet in response. "I did, he just has a big appetite. I can't just ask for extra portions, we were only given so much food for the mission."

Red sighed and looked away from the wires. "I haven't eaten yet, he can have my share," As hungry as he was, he wasn't just going to let a little kid starve.

"No, it's alright. I couldn't do that to you Red. You need to eat just as much as anyone else," Cyan said hastily. "I can just give him half of my dinner."

Red looked at them silently for a moment. "Alright, if you're sure," he replied, turning back to the wires, groaning slightly as he saw that they had all come undone in his lapse of attention.

Yellow, despite finishing their task, hung back, leaning against the wall and tapping his foot impatiently on top of the vent cover. "Hurry it up already." They grumbled.

"You don't have to wait you know. If you're done, just leave." Red glared.

"I could do that... Or I could sit here and watch Cyan struggle." They snickered, pointing at Cyan as they were indeed making zero progress on the distributor. Through their helmet, Red could see tears in the corners of Cyan's eyes.

"Right, that's it. Nice talking with you Cy," Red said, finishing the wires. He grabbed Yellow by the wrist and pulled them out of the room, almost ramming directly into Brown, who was passing by.

"Oh, hello there. Where might you two be headed?" Brown asked.

A sour expression crossed Yellow's face, as if he were for some reason annoyed by Brown's presence. "Cafeteria. I need to pick up my kids."

Red watched as Yellow stomped away through storage, wondering what had gotten into him. He then turned back to Brown, quickly checking his updated task list to decide where he wanted to go.

**Tasks:  
Navigation: Chart Course  
Navigation: Stabilize Steering  
O2: Clean O2 Filter  
Weapons: Clear Asteroids  
Security: Fix Wiring (1/3)  
Reactor: Start Reactor**

Poll:

**Poll closed, Thanks for participating**


	4. Mission Log: Red 3

Red made his choice and looked back at Brown.

"I have two tasks in navigation, so I figured I'd go there next. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to Shields, so I suppose I can walk you part of the way there." Brown replied cheerfully.

The pair began walking to the eastern half of the ship.

"So, Brown, you must have been on a lot of missions to have made Captain, huh?" Red inquired, curious about his fellow crewmate.

"You could say that. I've been on the job for going on twenty years. Though none of my previous missions have been quite like this."

Red scrunched his face in confusion. "What do you mean? What's so special about this time?"

"Well, it's just that usually HQ would only send eight people on a supply drop. Ten is usually only for if we're entering a hostile environment. Makes me a bit worried to be honest, but HQ would have said something if we were expected to run into trouble," Brown explained, playing with the large white captain's hat that comically sat atop his helmet.

"Huh, that _is _a bit weird. Maybe they wanted extra people to help deal with the fact that the Skeld isn't the most... functional ship?" Red mused.__

____

____

"Could be. I've been telling them to replace this hunk of junk for years. Anyways, this is where we part ways," Indeed, they had reached Shields.

Saying goodbye to Brown, Red began his way up the winding hallway towards Navigation. As he passed the air vent in the hallway, he thought he heard something banging beneath his feet, but dismissed it as the O2 filter being in desperate need of being emptied.

Upon walking into Navigation however, Red froze in horror. Crimson coated the floor, sticky and bright, centered around the feet of a very familiar spacesuit.

"Dammit Green, I told you not to bring that in here!" White hissed. "Seriously, food stays in the cafeteria. Those stains from that stupid cherry pie aren't going to come off. Where did you even _get _cherry pie?"__

__"A wizard never reveals their secrets White," Green giggled, helmet off their head and under their arm, revealing a mess of curly hair, died just as vividly emerald as their suit, crimson pie goop staining their face._ _

__"A wizard also wouldn't have dropped pie all over the floor. Seriously it looks like a crime scene in here." Red cut in, making his presence known._ _

__Green gasped. "Red! Hi! Uh, please please please don't tell the captain?" They stammered. "I _really _don't want calibration duty.___ _

____Red rolled his eyes. "If he asks me, I'm telling him, but I won't say anything if he doesn't, fair?"_ _ _ _

____Green nodded enthusiastically, while White pulled a pack of sticky notes off of the navigation console, scribbling something on it with a pen. She then stuck the note on Greens forehead._ _ _ _

____"There, now everyone at least has a warning," she jabbed. The note in question read, in capital letters, DUM._ _ _ _

____Green pulled it off their head, and upon reading it, let out a childish whine. " _White _you're so mean!" Then they let out a giggle. "At least put it in the right spot!" They grinned, sticking the note on their helmet, before putting the helmet back on their head.___ _ _ _

______"There, now people will actually be able to see it silly!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uhh... Guys?" Red said looking between the two of them, unsure of whether or not to be mad at White on Green's behalf._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, whoops. That probably looked kinda weird to you, huh Red? Green and I have known each other since we were kids, this is just how we are with each other. Friendly rivals I guess?" White explained awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah! If White said anything that actually upset me, I'd tell her! Promise! But we're just joking around." Green chimed in._ _ _ _ _ _

______"If I genuinely hurt Green I wouldn't hesitate to let them throw me out of the airlock. And if someone else hurt them... Well, I'd be the one throwing someone out of it." White continued, her tone only half joking._ _ _ _ _ _

______"White, we talking about this. No murder threats," Green grumbled, lightly nudging White with their elbow. "But yeah, we actually met here on the Skeld! We used to be mini crewmates!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Red blinked a few times, taking in all that the two had told him, unsure what to say. "I thought HQ didn't let people who knew each other off the job be on the same missions," he finally replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______White whistled innocently. "I may or may not have an in with the higher ups."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not sure if that implies nepotism or blackmail and I also don't know which is worse." Red deadpanned. "Anyways, please get out of the way so I can do my tasks."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Green nodded cheerfully and began pulling White out of the room. "It was nice talking to you Red!" They waved, walking directly into a wall before White moved their sticky note a bit further up, it's initial placement having clearly obscured Green's vision._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dummy," White said affectionately, causing Green to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______Red got to work stabilizing the steering, but before he could chart the ship's course, an alarm rang out. On his communicator, an alert declared that the reactor was in the middle of a meltdown._ _ _ _ _ _

______He panicked for moment, knowing that if it fully melted down, everyone on board could die. But at the same time... It would really suck to have to go all the way across the ship, and then have to come all the way back to chart the course. What would he do?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Poll:_ _ _ _ _ _

**Poll closed, Thank you for participating!**


	5. Mission Log: Red 4

Red sighed. He couldn't rely on the rest of the crew, not with something this important. He rushed out of the room, up the hallway towards the weapons terminal, before turning sharply into the cafeteria.

As he continued west, he passed by the Medbay, seeing Orange run out right as he did. The shorter crewmate joined him as he rushed through the upper engine, only stopping once he reached the reactor.

Panicked, Red looked to both of the reactor's disengagement panels, seeing that one was empty, and the other had Pink waiting impatiently. Red rushed to the empty panel, and together with Pink, disengaged the meltdown, his communicator's display showing that they had been only seconds away from a very painful death.

"Well it took you two long enough. Not that I can complain when literally nobody else could be bothered to help," Pink huffed.

Red chose to begin doing his reactor task as she spoke, mimicking the flashing blue panels on the connected keypad.

Orange jumped slightly at Pink's words. "I'm sure it's not their fault! Maybe they all had long tasks, like asteroids!"

Red decided to let Orange believe that, despite not having run into anyone when he passed through weapons.

"Maybe, but I know for a fact that one of us is just being lazy." Pink grunted in annoyance, pointing at the security camera outside the reactor door. Sure enough, a bright ruby light was blinking atop the device, indicating that it was in use.

The three crewmates looked at each other, and collectively groaned out one name.

" _Blue._ "

They left the reactor once Red completed his task, and walked across the hall into security. Indeed they found Blue sitting at the desk, showing her daughter how everything worked.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Pink cut in. Her tone was flat, clearly more an accusation than an actual question.

"Oh, hi guys! I'm just showing Mini-Me here how to operate the cameras," Blue said, laughing nervously before she continued. "Good job fixing the reactor, we saw you head in."

Orange shifted his feet restlessly at that. "Blue... We all could have died. And you just. You just _sat_ there and did _nothing_!" There was obvious hurt in his voice as he spoke.

"Well, yeah, but we didn't, so it's fine," Blue dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Red narrowed his eyes as he started working on the security room's wires. "Have you done any of your tasks, or have you literally just been on the cameras this entire time?"

"Uhh, option number two," Blue replied, kicking her feet up on the security console and leaning back in her chair.

The trio stared at her, not knowing what to say. It took a few minutes for Pink to break the silence. "I knew you were lazy, but Blue... This isn't okay. You need to get back to work."

Blue shrugged. "Why should I?"

"To do the job you're being payed to do? Pink fired back in disbelief. "To keep this rust bucket from falling apart with us still in it? To set a good example for your kid? To not get fired? Seriously Blue, this isn't a joke."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You mind your business and I'll mind mine." Blue yawned.

Pink sighed, and switched to a much more formal tone. "Blue, get back to work or I will be forced to report your negligence to the Captain."

Blue glanced at the cameras, before getting up. "Fine, but if you're pestering me this much, I sure hope you do the same for Lime. They've been in admin since the morning meeting ended. The Card Swipe isn't on today's task list, so as bad as they are at that, it can't be what's keeping them." With that, Blue left the room in a huff.

Red frowned. "It's not like Lime to slack off." He mused.

"They probably aren't. Blue pulled this trick the other day. She accuses someone else of slacking to take the heat off of her, even if that person has done absolutely nothing wrong. Still, I suppose there's no reason _not_ to check admin.

Red nodded thoughtfully, closing the wiring panel and checking his task list.

**Tasks:  
Navigation: Chart Course  
~~Navigation: Stabilize Steering~~  
O2: Clean O2 Filter  
Weapons: Clear Asteroids  
Admin: Fix Wiring (2/3)  
~~Reactor: Start Reactor~~**

"My last wiring task is actually in admin." He noted. "But I also had to leave navigation without completing everything, because of the reactor."

"Well, it's up to you, but I'm going to go check on Lime." Pink said, glancing at Orange, who nodded.

"I'm going too!"

Red glanced back at his list, unsure of what to do.

Poll:

https://www.strawpoll.me/21137085


End file.
